lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Index of Actors
This article is the Index of Actors that have appeared in the episodes of every season of Lost Girl. The order begins with the actors that constitute the Main Cast followed by the Supporting Cast ( Returning actors ) who played major characters from one season to another, and continues with Guest and Bit actors according to the season in which they appeared. The names of actors also appear in the pages for each season and in them Supporting, Guest, Bit actors are sorted under the specific episodes they performed in. Information about individual actors ( biography and/or filmography ) may be found in the IMDb (Internet Movie Database) website. The lists are alphabetized by first name. [ Actors and characters appearing in red are subjects that need a page created for them in the wiki. ] Main * Anna Silk as Bo * K.C. Collins as Hale * Kris Holden-Ried as Dyson * Ksenia Solo as Kenzi * Rick Howland as Trick * Zoie Palmer as Dr. Lauren Lewis Supporting * Emmanuelle Vaugier as The Morrígan (Evony Fleurette Marquise) (Leanan sídhe) * Inga Cadranel as Saskia / Aife (Succubus) * Paul Amos as Vex (Mesmer) * Rachel Skarsten as Tamsin (Valkyrie) Guest and Bit Season 1 * Aaron Berg as Barback * Abena Malika as Gloris (Lightning Bird) * Adam Booth as Man Jump Into Pool * Adam Chuckryk as Mystery Man (Carrying Aife) * Adam Chuckryk as Thrall * Alan Tang as Kappa Creature * Alli Chung as Nurse * Amber Goldfarb as Olivia (Fury) * Amy Lalonde as Chloe * Arnold Pinnock as Bertram (Albaster) * Aron Tager as Mayer (Luck Fae) * Bajanka Murgel as Mylene * Ben Lewis as Liam Kavanaugh * Boyd Banks as Groundskeeper * Chapelle Jaffe as Martha * Cheryl Quiacos as The Morragh * Clé Bennett as The Ash * Clyde Phillips as Goon #2 * Craig Strickland as Young Drug Dealer * Daniel Kash as Seebeck (Kirin) * David Keeley as Jesper (Frost Giant) * Dax Ravina as Seymour * Debra Lynne McCabe as Neighbor * Diana Reyes as Guard #1 * Don Gough as Goon #1 * Dylan Roberts as Eddie (Hsien) * Edsson Morales as Thumper * Elias Toufexis as Michael Connel * George Tchortov as Dullahan #1 * Grahame Wood as Salesman (at bar) * Gregory Finney as Norn's Assistant * Holly Deveaux as Portia * Hrant Alianak as Kouyoumijian * Ian Downie as Old Man * Jack Jessop as Craggy Old Man * James Preston Rogers as Body Builder (Dark Hsien) * Jason McPherson as Head Thrall * Jean Yoon as Commanding Officer Tong * Jeff Douglas as Silas (Wolf-Shifter) * Jeff Kassel as Gordon * Jeffrey R. Smith as Siegfried (Vampire) * Jennifer Gibson as Giselle (Fury) * Jennifer Georgopoulos as Goth on Swing * Jenny Raven as Libra * John Kapelos as Wayne * Jonathan Higgins as Mitch * Jonathan Whittaker as Patrick Kavanaugh * Jordan Prentice as Valentine * Julian Richings as Arval * Karl Campbell as Ba'al (Redcap) * Karen Glave as Marian * Kate Trotter as The Norn * Keith Dinicol as Bardwell * Kent Nolan as Tenabrae * Killian Gray as Dullahan # 2 * Kim Roberts as Esther * Kristi Angus as Cheryl * Krysta Carter as Tori * Krystin Pellerin as Jenny * Laura de Carteret as Dr. Hansen * Lawrence Bayne as Muscular Goon * Lee Rumohr as Carter * Lisa Berry as Serena (Fire Fae) * Lizz Alexander as Kala * Lynne Griffin as Halima (Aswang) * Marie Ward as Lou Ann * Mark Hobson as Pete * Meg Hogarth as Pearl * Michael Mando as Neville * Michael Rhoades as Elder Ellis * Naomi Snieckus as Talent Agent * Natalie Lisinska as Collette * Neil Whitely as Head of Security * Nikki Grant as Gina * Niville Diggs as Cala the Waitress * P. Rodney Barnes as Investor * Plato Fountidakis as Goblin * Paul Saunders as Mario * Peter Cockett as Jungle Jim * Randal Edwards as Shawn Kavanaugh * Richard Harte as Roger * Richard McMillan as Will (Will-o’-the-Wisp) * Rob Archer as Large Man (Troll) * Rob Stewart as Harrison * Robert B. Kennedy as Beat Cop * Robert Mauriel as Robert * Robert Thomas as Prison Guard * Robin Cunningham as Club Photographer * Rosemary Dunsmore as Psychologist * Sabrina Campbell as Allison * Sarah Power as Siobhan, The Banshee * Sarah Robichaud as Police Officer * Shakura S'Aida as Female Elder * Shauna MacDonald as Dean Peretti * Sima Fisher as Pool Party Woman #4 * Stefano DiMatteo as Samir * Stephanie Belding as Amy (Land Wight) * Stephen Hart as Tall Thin Man (Pain Eater) (Under Fae) * Suzanne Cyr as Blake * Suzanne Sutchy as Ada (Fury) * Tadhg McMahon as Lucas * Talia Russo as Pool Party Woman #3 * Thet Win as Lab Assistant * Tre Smith as Black Ops * Vanessa Matsui as Cassie (Oracle) * Vera Kim as Waitress * Vladimir Jon Cubrt as Guard #2 * Wendy Anderson as Marcia * Yulia Lukin as Pool Party Woman #2 * Zsuzsanna Cseh as Pool Party Woman #1 Season 2 * A. Frank Ruffo as Italian Chef * Aaron Ashmore as Nate * Aj Jaywar as Reynard * Alex Keeton as Backpacker * Alisen Down as Isabeau (Succubus) * Allana Harkin as Coach * Andrew Jackson as Jed * Angelica Lisk as Thrasher * Anna Cyzon as Bartender #2 * Anthony Lemke as Ryan Lambert (Loki) * Ari Cohen as Brikram * Ashley MacIsaac as Fiddler #1 * Athena Karkanis as Nadia * Billy MacLellan as Duncan (Redcap) * Bola Olubowale as Obsidian Man * Brock Johnson as Drunk Reveler * Bruce Beaton as Marvin (Doonie) * Carla Giuliani as Chanting Woman #2 * Catherine Fitch as Aunt Ludmila * Chad Connell as Christoph * Chris Gillett as The General * Chris Hoffman as Hamish * Christine Aziz as Maid * Cindy Morellato as Exotic Dancer #4 * Cliff Saunders as Mumphert (Brownie) * Clive Walton as Crier * Conrad Bergschneider as The Baku * Conrad Coates as The Blackthorn * Cory Grant as Boxer * Courtney White as Tori (Telepath) * Cristina Rosato as Sheri (Selkie) * Damon Redfern as Emmett * Dan Lett as Cumberbatch * Dave Hemstad as Lewis / Kobe Ah Ket (Bunyip) * Dave Kiner as Musician * Daveed Louza as Bruno * David Macniven as Beverly's Dad * David Richmond-Peck as Garrity * Deborah Odell as Awhero * Denis Akiyama as The Preta * Dennis O’Connor as Elder "Buzz" Porter * Devon MacDonald as Drunk Girl * Dewshane Williams as Jason Gaines * Drew Nelson as Clive * Edwin MacIsaac as Large Hunk * Elena Lau as Hale's Girlfriend * Erica Luttrell as Val Santiago (Pombero) * Eugene Clark as Sturgis Santiago Fletcher * Fenulla Jiwani as Eulalie * Fulvio Cecere as Sgt. Ross * Genelle Williams as Hessa (Serket) * Glen Gaston as Scientist * Glenn Cross as Berserker #2 * Graham Abbey as Cayden (Wolf-Shifter) * Greg Bryk as Cleasby * Gregory Finney as Norn's Assistant * Hardee T. Lineham as Heinze (Kobold) * Hayley Nault as The Nain Rouge * Ho Chow as the Tesso * Ingrid Kavelaars as The Glaive (Telepath-Wood Nymph) * Isabelle Kiraly as Assistant * Izaak Smith as Clerk * Jack Sansone as Lachlan's Guard * James Cade as Tryst * Jamillah Ross as Gladys * Jason Blicker as Frank the Doorman (Sandman) * Jay T. Schramek as Singing Man * Jayne Eastwood as Velma (Mongolian Death Worm) * Jessica Huras as Old Bo * Jessica Philips as Sex Trade Worker #1 * Jessie Behan as Soccer Mom * Jill Frappier as Mrs. Farlinger * Joanna Bacalso as Female Contender * Joanne Boland as Mel Williams * Joe Pingue as Ferraro * John Corbett as Gruff Voiced Figure * Jon Cor as Paulo * Jung Yul Kim as Bouncer * Kate Lynch as Baba Yaga (Witch) * Kate Trotter as The Norn * Katherine Barrell as Maisie * Kathy Laskey as Tulip * Katie Bergin as Tamsin * Katie Boland as Bianca (Seniatta) * Kenneth Wickes as Old Man (Scorpion Man) * Kevin Claydon as Limo Driver * Kris Siddiqi as Delivery Man * Kristina Pesic as The Mare * Kristopher Turner as Russell * Kyle Buchanan as Everett * Kyle Labine as Tony * Kyra Harper as Wai Lin (Luduan) * Lauren Bullivant as Delphine * Lauren Holly as Sadie (Afreet) * Les Carlson as Cole (Older) * Lina Roessler as Ciara (Fairy-Scuffock) * Lovina Yavari as Carnival Fae * Lyndie Greenwood as Lana (Serket) * Madison Cipparone as Popular Girl * Maria del Mar as Donna (Selkie) * Martin Julien as Alastor (Mole) * Marty Adams as The Eye (Cyclop) * Mellisa Moore as Exotic Dancer #2 * Mellisa Veszi as Exotic Dancer #3 * Melyssa Anishnabie as Carnival Fae * Merwin Mondesir as Guard * Michael Cram as Woods (Boraro) * Moses Nyarko as Tough Guy * Nahanni Johnstone as Dominatrix * Natalie Brown as Sabine Purcell (The Stag) * Nenna Abuwa as Sex Trade Worker #2 * Nicholas Bode as Tyler (Gama-Sennin) * Noah Danby as Oscar (Ogre) * Odessa Kelebay as Anna * Oliver Becker as Acher * Pamela Matthews as Maganda (Batibat) * Paul Fauteux as Nigel * Paul James Kelly as Stefan (Wolf-Shifter) * Paulino Nunes as Zael * Phil Nessel as Teague * Philip Akin as Tshombe (Shaman) * Pragna Desai as Peggy * Rainbow Sun Francks as Cameron * Raoul Trujillo as The Garuda * Rayisa Kondracki as Elena * Rebecca Amare as Attendant * Rebecca Dalton as Scenester Gal * Ree Andrews as Glaive Guard #2 * Richard Blackburn as Gerald * Richard Chevolleau as Officer Boyd * Richard Clarkin as Brother Douglas (Addonc) * Richard Willis as Wendell * Rick Braggins as Dougalitte * Robin Brule as Carla * Robin Kasyanov as Zephyr * Russell Ferrier as Groundskeeper * Ryan Cooley as Blogger * Salvatore Antonio as The Lich * Samantha Madely as Consigliere * Samantha Munro as Beverly * Sarah Jurgens as Gaia (The Land) * Sasha Clements as Sarah * Sean Cullen as Dabner * Shamier Anderson as Evan * Shannon Leroux as Glaive Guard #1 * Sitara Hewitt as Lita (Mama Wata) * Sonja Vanbesien as Chanting Woman #1 * Steffi DiDomenicantonio as Female Student * Stephanie Cadman as Fiddler #2 * Sterling Jarvis as Vice Principal Dickerson * Steve Cochrane as Bartender * Steve Lund as Rockstar * Steven Yaffee as Earl (Akvan) * Tammy Gillis as Marissa * Tanisha Thammavongsa as Exotic Dancer #1 * Tattiawna Jones as Daphne (Water Nymph) * Ted Ludzick as Geek * Tenika Davis as Selma * Theresa Joy as Gloria * Tim Campbell as Mike * Tricia Braun as Woman * Vanessa Burns as Cowgirl * Victoria Adilman as Mrs. Phelps * Vincent Rother as Berserker #3 * Vincent Walsh as Lachlan (Naga) * Von Flores as Donovan * Zachary Bennett as Gary (Cheeno) Season 3 * Adam Barrett as Young Actor * Adrian Nguyen as Fang * Alana Bridgewater as Bremusa * Alex Paxton-Beesley as Lola * Allie MacDonald as Hannah (Squonk) * Allison Dawn Doiron as Amanda (Kitsune) * Andrew Bushell as Cherry Wine Guy * Angela Besharah as Jobina * Ann Hardwick as Maddy * Apollonia Vanova as Toxis * Azra Valani as Club Patron * Belinda Bijan as Double Dutch Girl #2 * Brian Frank as Whitman * Brittany Allen as Della * Brittany Gray as Delia * Brooke Pastuch as Double Dutch Girl #3 * Brookelyn Leonard as Double Dutch Girl #1 * Caroline Torti as Dancer #2 * Chadwick Allen as the Incubus (referred to as Satyr) * Cherisse Woonsam as Leslie * Chris Ratz as Rolly * Chris Violette as Cell Guard #1 * Christopher Kennedy as Dougie * Clinton Lee Pontes as Oo'Glug Fae * Courtney Van Wirdum As Dancer #1 * Craig Arnold as Matt * Craig Burnatowski as Cell Guard #2 * Dale Samms as Blackwater Type 3 * Damon Runyan as Roman (Bacchus) * Daniel De Santo as Aussie * Danny Waugh as MC * David Richmond-Peck as Garrity * David Vena as Hoodlum * Deborah Odell as Stella Nashira (Lodestar) * Derek McGrath as Dr. Palmer * Derek Moran as Gus * Dimitri Pavlakos as Blackwater Type 1 * Dwight Ireland as Waiter * Eli Martyr as Lupercus * Gabrielle Miller as Caroline * Garfield Andrews as Cop #1 * George Tchortov as Blackwater Type 2 * Gordon S. Miller as Connor * Ieva Lucs as Thraso * Jacob Richter as Initiate #1 * Jamaal Grant as Manny * Jeff Pangman as Brad * John Paul Ruttan as Ethan * John Tench as Pharmacist/Sheriff * Jonathan Shatzky as Photographer * Jordan Pettle as Atticus (Alligator Fae) * Julie Brar as Suneetha (Cabbit) * Justin Kelly as Nelson * Kate Ross as Lisa Allen (Duppy) * Kathy Imrie as Light Fae Elder * Kerry Lai Fatt as Jolene (Tikbalang / Lares) * Kristin Fairlie as Faux Kenzi (acting double) * Lady Vezina as Key Club Member * Lauren Ash as Jane * Linda Hamilton as Acacia (Valkyrie) * Luke Bontius as Hunky Guy * Mary Pitt as Ambassador Begga Brynhildr * Matt Burkhart as Bouncer * Matt Purdy as Kyle Williams flashback * Matt Schichter as Hipster * Meghan Heffern as Tabitha (Ixtab) * Melinda Deines as Eleanor * Michael Worthman as Subterranean Fae * Miriam McDonald as Anita * Miriam McDonald as Hot Fae * Nola Augustson as Bo's Mother (Mary Dennis) * Pedro Miguel Arce as Bouncer * Philippa Domville as Lady Polly (Poludnica) * Phyllis Ellis as Eunice (Dream Weaver) * Raquel Gil-Jimenez as Maeve * Rob Archer as Bruce * Rob Salem as Fae Royalty * Robert Thomas as Uniformed Cop * Ron Lea as The Caretaker * Ryan Belleville as Balzac (Spriggan) * Ryan Scott Greene as Sam * Sadie LeBlanc as Susan Bates * Sam Malkin as Dark Fae Elder * Sarah Jackson as Elle * Sarain Boylan as The Warden (Liderc) * Sean Clement as Graeme * Seth Cooperman as Bartender Jerry * Shadia Ali as Trudy * Shawn Doyle as Dr. Isaac Taft * Shondra Kayd as Amazon Guard * Sidney Leeder as Kasey (Kitsune) * Simon Northwood as Henchman * Simon Northwood as Key Guardian * Sonya Cote as Tina * Starr Domingue as Hostess * Stephen Sparks as Lloyd * Steve Cochrane as Man * Steven John Whistance as Gatekeeper * Tara Wilson as Jessica * Ted Atherton as Robert Hamelin (Pied Piper) * Tim Rozon as The Druid (Massimo) * Toby Proctor as Pike * Tommie-Amber Pirie as Sylvie (Wanblee) 3.05 Webisodes * Alyssa Capriotti as May * Bryn McAuley as Alyssa * Christopher Ralph as Mr. Johnson * Clarke Smith as Little Girl * Max Topplin as Six * Monica Dottor as Mrs. Johnson * Richard Davis as Buzz Cut Kid * Rob Archer as Bruce * Robbie Fitzroy as Chubby Kid * Steve Cochrane as Flynn Decker Season 4 * Adam Cassidy as Monk * Adam Kenneth Wilson as Homeless Man * Alex Karzis as Bamber (Buraq) * Ali Liebert as Crystal * Ava Preston as Baby Tamsin * Benjamin Ayres as Eddy (Endymion) * Bill Yack as Boxing Coach * Bobby Brown as Cop #1 * Brandon Firla as Darren (Merman) * Brandon Wickens as Beautiful Guy * Casey Hudecki as Rosette, the Knight * Chloe Rose as Julia Jenkins * Chloe Sullivan as Beauty School Girl #1 * Chris Owens as Lieutenant * Christine Horne as The Keeper (Una Mens) * Clint Butler as The Archivist * Colin Lawrence as Marcus (Camazotz) Bat Warrior * Courtney Deelen as Seamstress * Cynthia Preston as Selene * Daniel Williston as Caterer * Danya Nearon as Truck Driver (Ghanian Diversity Fae) * Darren Frost as Lazy John * Darryl Hinds as Choga * Dimitri Pavlakos as Dark Figure * Don Tripe as Janitor * Eliana Jones as Teen Tamsin * Erica Deutschman as Milk Maid #1 * Eve Harlow as Sister Epona (Women of the Horse) * Farah Merani as Astrid (Astomi) * George Takei as Engelram (Amphisbaena) * Glenda MacInnis as Hugin's Wife (Crow) * Gord Rand as Snook (Ortenax/Fish Fae) * Ian Matthews as Dimitri * Jadyn Wong as Dao-Ming (Luduan) * James Kirchner as Train Conductor * Jason Faulkner as Driver Goon * Jeannie Daniels as Cosmetics Salesperson * Jennifer Dale as Leviathan * Jerome Bourgault as French Farmer * Jessica Huras as Receptionist * Jonathan Watton as Hugin (Crow) * Joris Jarsky as Munin (Crow) * Judi-Anne Olivia Lopez as Kai * Julian DeZotti as Fugly * Karen Cliche as Diana (Mermaid) * Kate Todd as Dominique (Mermaid) * Katherine Ashby as Kathy Jenkins * Katherine Trowell as Old Nun * Katriina Isberg as Beautiful Girl * Ken Hall as Jeffrey (son of Krampus) * Kirsten Comerford as Bridesmaid * Kyle Schmid as Rainer * Lara Jean Chorostecki as Ianka (Alkonost) * Linda Hamilton as Acacia * Linda Kash as Galina (Kenzi's Mother) * Linzee Barclay as Handmaiden (on Train) * Lochlyn Munro as Ian Jenkins * Marci T. House as Laveau * Marina Tseva as Milk Maid #2 * Matt Lemche as Tad * Mia Kirshner as Clio (Elemental Nymph) * Neema Bickersteth as the Jumbee (Elemental) * Oren Williamson as Cute Guy * Paul Stephen as Una Mens * Phillip Williams as Ronald * R.D. Reid as Krampus * Rob Archer as Bruce * Ron Kennell as Crater * Ruth Goodwin as Bottle Brunette * Ryan Tilley as Noah Jenkins * Sadie Alter as Young Bo * Samantha Espie as Pietra (Scavenger Fae) * Sarah Claire Alan as Beauty School Girl #2 * Scott McCord as Harvey * Sean Baek as Monk Guard * Sean Bell as Whicher * Serje Basi as Sailor * Shannon Leroux as Lady Roids (Sasquatch) * Steve Lucescu as Man in Black * Tamsen McDonough as Janet * Tim Rozon as Massimo (The Druid) * Todd Campbell as Fired Employee * Travis Hedland as Dead Groom * Vanessa Matsui as Cassie (Oracle) * Virna Kim as Waitress Season 5 * Aaron Poole as __________ * Alan Catlin as Bus Driver * Alex Appel as Puca * Alyssa Veniece as Riley * Amanda Walsh as Woman in Elevator / Elizabeth Helm / Woman in Morgue * Bethanie Ho as Musashi Girl #2 * Emily Piggford as Tomoe * Chadwick Allen as Ogre * Christopher Kelk as Patient (Mr. Dupont) (Kapre) * David Occhipinti as Servant * Gabe Grey as Sam * Hannah Anderson as Persephone (Shapeshifter) * Jake Michaels as Patron * Kate Corbett as Stacey (Valkyrie) * Luke Bilyk as Mark (Shapeshifter) * Mercedes Leggett as Musashi Girl #1 * Michael Ayres as Clerk * Michelle Mylett as Maggy * Michelle Nolden as Freyja * Nadine Djoury as Lisa * Rachel Blair as Lost Woman in Portal * Richard Zeppieri as Mr. Keats * Scott Cavalheiro as Tad * Robert Mauriell as Thug #1 * Scott Yamamura as Musashi * Steven Park as Craig * Tig Fong as Big Tak'O * Trent Pardy as Redneck #2 * Tyler McMaster as Redneck #1 * Yoko Kawashima as Council Member * Zach Apostoleris as Redneck #3 ''Note for Editors'' Category:Site administration Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Content Category:Development and Production